Lets Escape Tonight
by Shego1
Summary: What if 'Teach Me Tonight' had gone differently? What if Rory and Jess went back to Lukes and the car crash had never happened? Well here's my version of it! Btw, sorry for the crap title... THIRD CHAPTER NOW UP
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sorry for the crap title 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did, Jess would still be in the series

Summary:  On 'Teach Me Tonight', what if they hadn't turned to keep driving? What if they had gone back to Luke's diner?

Lets Escape Tonight 

"Come on Jess, we should be getting back. You need to study." The raven-haired study-holic girl said quietly.

Jess turned his head slightly and rolled his eyes. "Aw, you're no fun." He kept heading straight and started towards Luke's Diner.

The two arrived soon enough and climbed out of the car. Rory had Jess's workbook tucked under her arm and Jess hand his hands shoved into the pockets on his leather jacket. He opened up the door to the diner and held it open for Rory. Jess gestured for her to go in and she flashed him a smile. His deep eyes locked onto her's for a moment or two before Rory quickly directed her gaze inside. Hurriedly, she walked in, turning a light shade of red. Throwing herself into the same seat she had sat in before, Rory opened up Jess's book and tried to find where they were up to.

"This is boring, Rory! Lets go somewhere!"

The young girl shot him a serious look. "We just _went _to get ice cream! We're not going anywhere until I'm sure you've studied enough. I made a promise to Luke, Jess. I told him I'd tutor you."

"You've tutored me long enough, this sucks Rory, and you know it." Jess slumped into the seat opposite Rory and folded his arms, acting like a little child. He pouted before laughing some.

Rory's gaze was still so stern. "I happen to _enjoy_ studying."

Jess smirked his usual smirk. "Well that's just weird. Come on, we're leaving." He got up and grabbed Rory gently by the shoulders, lifting her onto her feet. He grabbed her arm and started for the door.

Rory shifted out of his grasp and pushed him away. "Jess! Stay here!"

"You can't tell me what to do Rory, you're not my mother, and even _she_ couldn't control my actions."

Jess turned to face her and again their gazes locked. Rory looked at him sternly and yet Jess just smiled. Then all of a sudden Rory burst out laughing.

"Did I do something funny?" Jess looked at her in a confused way and walked towards her a bit.

Rory just beamed back at the confused Jess. "You're so right, this _does_ suck." She grabbed his hand and headed out the door and onto the street.

His hand started shaking a bit and he turned a crimson colour. With his free hand, he adjusted the collar on his leather jacket so the redness of his face was hidden. Rory looked over at him and noticed a bit of redness revealing itself. She quickly realized what she was doing and let go of his hand. "Sorry…" she muttered nervously, glancing back at him.

Jess returned Rory's glance and grabbed hold of her hand. "It's ok." He smiled, blushing even more. Now Rory was blushing too, as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

Jess turned so he was facing the diner and Rory's back was to it. Rory backed against the building and looked into his eyes. The young man's hands were now pressed against the window, one on each side of Rory's head. He smiled and leaned toward her, only a couple inches from her face. She smiled back and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his.

Yeah, she had imagined what it would be like to kiss this bad boy, and yeah, the real thing was so much better.

And of course this bad boy had imagined what it would be like to kiss Rory. He was just starting to add more passion to the kiss when suddenly the loud screeching of a car horn blasted through the street. They broke off the kiss almost instantly and looked across the road anxiously.

Dean's car was pulled up on the other side of the road, and a furious Dean was stalking towards the two. "What the hell are you doing to her?" He screamed at Jess, sending a strong punch across his face.

Jess fell to the ground, holding his cheek. "Get outta here Dean."

An astonished Rory stood watching, not knowing what to do. She and Jess both knew that _she_ was the one who had started the kiss but Jess wasn't sure he wanted to point that out. Dean wouldn't believe him anyway. Rory thought about mentioning it but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Dean's hard shoe came crashing into Jess's ribs. "No Jess! _You_ get out of here!"

Jess didn't move, he just looked up at Rory, hoping she'd say something. Rory looked at him for a moment before looking away.

Dean's face was bright red from anger as his boot slammed into Jess again, and again. "Get away Jess!" he boomed, grabbing Jess by the shoulders, dragging him onto his feet and pushing him onto the road. "Go home! And keep away from Rory!"

Jess stumbled up and walked back towards the diner. "I live here you dick." He shot a terrified Rory a defeated look. "Thanks a lot Rory. You're a real friend." He held onto his ribs and dragged himself inside.

Rory got one last glimpse of him before he disappeared up the stairs to his uncle's apartment. Dean held Rory by the shoulders and carefully checked her for bruises. "Did he hurt you?"

Rory pushed him off. "No! He's not that kind of person! Unlike you Dean! You seriously hurt him!" Rory rushed inside and up the same stairs to Jess's room.

The door was locked and booming rock music blasted from the room.

"Jess! Open the door!" Rory twisted the handle over and over again, just hoping he would unlock it.

Inside, Jess lay motionless on his bed. He was still conscious but was griping his ribs. He reached for his cell phone on his bedside table and slowly brought it over towards him. Ever so slowly he typed in '111' and called for an ambulance.

Hearing no reply, Rory sat outside the apartment, totally terrified. "Jess, please open the door!" Tears softly rolled down her pale face. Still no reply.

Suddenly, the sirens could be heard outside the diner. Rory heard the click of the lock opening and Jess stumbled out. He leaned against the wall, trying to stay stable and waited for the ambulance workers to come upstairs. Rory stood up and looked at him solemnly. "I'm so sorry Jess!"

He ignored her and sighed a sigh of relief as he was lifted onto a stretcher and gently carried back down the stairs. His eyes gently closed and he became motionless.

Rory ran after him and followed them to the ambulance. Dean's car was gone and the ambulance had taken its place. Rory held her head in her hands in terror as the ambulance drove off, turning the corner and out of sight.

((Yeah, I know it's a crappy ending but ooooo what will happen next? Dun dun dun! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! –Shego1))


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory sat slumped in a cold, hard chair situated in the hallway at the hospital. Her head was smothered into her palms, tears slowly trickling down her hands. The hospital was practically deserted. The silence would make anyone feel uncomfortable. The occasional nurse would walk by with a clipboard, scuffing their shoes as they went. Rory didn't look up once. She kept her face buried and sobbed quietly. At one point a woman who had been visiting a patient, came up to Rory and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly asking, "are you okay, dear?" Rory simply nodded and the woman took her leave. When Rory had first arrived at the hospital, shaking with fear, she went to the reception and asked if Jess had been admitted. The receptionist, a small older woman with tiny round glasses, her eyes puffy with fatigue, had said that Jess had arrived about ten minutes ago. Rory had questioned as to if she could go and see Jess but the receptionist informed her Jess was in the x-ray room. So Rory had gone and sat on that lone chair in the bright white hallway and there she had remained.

Thirty minutes had now passed since Rory had arrived and no word of how Jess was doing. Slowly Rory lifted her wet face out of her hands and sat straight. She took a tissue from her pocket and wiped the tears from her face. She sniffed and stood up, wandering hesitantly down the corridor. A hurrying doctor bustled past her as she turner a corner, his eyes intently focused on the clipboard he held in his hands.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked gingerly.

The man came to a sudden halt, turned, then came back towards her. He tilted his head to one said and raised his bushy eyebrows slightly. "Yes? What can I help you with?"

Rory sniffed again. "Can you tell me where the x-ray rooms are? I'm looking for my friend."  
"Is he a patient?"

"Yes."  
"I'm sorry, miss. We can't allow visitors into the x-ray rooms."  
Rory looked down at her hands then looked up at the man and nodded.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Jess Mariano."

The man's lips pursed then rubbed together as he thought. "I'll try and find him for you if you like."

Rory smiled a little. "Thank you."

"I just need to go do something and then I'll get to it. You just wait here and I'll come back as soon as possible." He gave Rory a gentle smile then went on his way.

Rory began heading for her chair again. As she sat down in it once again, she did so with a slightly more optimistic mood. Rory stared at the gleaming wall in front of her. The white, clean state of hospitals always disturbed her a bit. She and Lorelai used to make fun of the hospitals because of it. While wondering about the colour choice made in hospitals, a sudden thought came to Rory's mind. Should she call the police on Dean? He had after all, caused Jess to go into the hospital, seriously hurt. Or had she caused it to happen, she wondered. A heavy, sinking feeling came to her stomach when she thought this. Had she caused this horrible thing to happen? No. It wasn't her fault. Not entirely, anyway. She hadn't done the deed. Dean had. But she had stood there, watching. Watching Jess get pummelled by a furious Dean. Furious, because she kissed Jess.

She began to cry again.

About fifteen minutes later, the doctor reappeared. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "I've found your friend. His x-ray went well and he's now resting in a different ward. Follow me, you can come see him."

Rory stood and followed the doctor down the hallway and into an elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator lifted up. They went up a few floors then emerged out into another hallway which looked identical to the first.

He gestured to her, "down here."

The sinking feeling came back to Rory's stomach as they neared a room up ahead. As they reached the door she noticed a small piece of paper attached to it reading: 'Mr. Mariano.'

The doctor smiled and stepped aside so Rory could enter the room. He smiled and Rory smiled back, "thank you." With that, he walked back towards the elevator. Rory watched him disappear through the elevator doors, trying to drag out the time before she had to walk into Jess's room. Ever so slowly, she stepped inside. There he was. Jess was lying in a bed on the far side of the room, next to the window. There were three other beds in the room but they were all empty. Rory wondered if he was wake. His eyes were closed and his hands rested on his stomach. The crisp white sheets of the bed were pulled up to his shoulders. He looked so peaceful. She made her way over to his bed and quietly sat in the chair placed next to it.

"Jess?" Rory whispered.

She heard him draw in a breath then exhale. His eyes opened and focused on her frightened face.

Rory smiled, "are you okay, Jess?"

He bit his lower lip then weakly replied, "I've been better."

She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Why was it always shoulders people touched when they were trying to be comforting or reassuring?

"I'm so sorry, Jess. I should have stopped him. I just froze. I can't believe I let this happen to you. Please forgive me."

His intense eyes remained on her's. He didn't seem to be too angry. Well maybe he was but he didn't show it. He nodded, "I know."

Rory felt a bit relieved. "So do you forgive me? Because I just feel so awful."

There was a delayed reply from Jess. What would have been a mere couple seconds in an ordinary situation, seemed like an eternity to Rory. The moment seemed to drag itself out, just to make the guilt rise in Rory and cause her to feel very worried.

"Yes, Rory."

Her face light up and she started to smile a genuinely happy smile for the first time since she had been here.

"I am so happy to hear that." Rory beamed at him.

Jess returned her smile awkwardly, from the pain he was in.

"So, what's the damage?" she asked.

"A couple broken ribs," he replied flatly. "But I'll be fine."

"Glad to hear it."

Jess looked at her sternly for a moment. "What happened to Dean?"

She felt the intense stare of his eyes on her's again.

"I'm not sure. When the…ambulance…" she said the word, grimacing at the thought of what had happened. "…was parked outside, it had taken the place of Dean's car. He must have left in a bit of a hurry."

Jess gritted his teeth and shifted slightly in the uncomfortable hospital bed. "I hope he gets caught for this. Did you call the police, Rory?"

Her heart sank. "No. I think I should though."

"Yes, Rory. You should. This is a crime. Dean can't just go beating people up, causing broken bones and not get away with it. He needs to have a serious punishment from this."

She nodded. "I know. It wasn't right for him to do this to you. I might call tomorrow though, is that okay?"

Jess blinked and shifted his gaze to his hands. "Yeah."

This would give Rory a chance to speak to Lorelai about the whole incident. Unless of course she already knew about it. But Rory felt a definite need to discuss the matter with her Mum before calling the police. Although, Rory knew, it was the right thing to do.

_Hope you liked this second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update this story, I'll try not to abandon the story again. But finally it's got a second chapter! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rory stayed by Jess's beside for a further hour and a half until Lorelai rang asking where she was. In another 10 minutes, Lorelai arrived in Jess's doorway, a shocked look on her face. She had never really liked Jess all that much and both he and Rory knew that. However, she still felt genuine concern for him and smiled comfortingly as she stood at the end of his bed. Lorelai made her concern known to Jess and he forced a weak smile and replied "thank you".

Then Lorelai turned to Rory, "we should be getting home."

Rory looked at Jess then frowned at her mother. "I want to stay here with Jess."

Jess shook his head, "thanks, Rory. But you should go home, it's getting pretty late."

Rory began to protest then stood, "okay. Bye Jess, I'll try and come back tomorrow to see you".

He smiled as Rory and Lorelai left the room.

They headed back towards the elevator and as soon as they stepped inside and the doors closed, Lorelai turned to Rory and asked, "what happened? You didn't tell me the full story over the phone."

Over the time that they emerged off the elevator and exited out of the hospital, making their way to Lorelai's car, Rory explained exactly what had happened a few hours ago. She told her of the kiss outside Luke's diner, how Dean had showed up furious and beaten Jess as he lay on the ground. Rory hesitated as she mentioned that she had stood there, completely numb, her body frozen with fear, as she witnessed all of this. Lorelai looked at her sternly for a moment after hearing her daughter did nothing but then she nodded, gesturing to Rory to continue. Rory explained further, how Jess went inside and how she followed him. She told of how the men from the ambulance hurried up the stairs towards Jess's room then reappeared carrying him out on a stretcher and that when she hurried outside after them, Dean's car had vanished.

Lorelai remained silent for a moment as she drove them home; trying to soak in the information Rory had given her. Then she sighed and said quietly, "I can't believe Dean would do that."

Rory nodded, agreeing, "I know. But he was just being protective of me."

They pulled up in the driveway of their home and walked inside. They sat down on the couch and Lorelai asked, "are you sure Jess hadn't done anything to provoke this? I mean, apart from kissing you."

"What?" Rory gasped, shocked. "Don't just assume that Jess caused all this! It was just a kiss; he didn't do anything else that would make Dean do this."

"Alright, Rory. Calm, down, I believe you."

Rory fumbled around with her fingers as she quietly asked, "should I call the police? Jess told me I should and I know it's the right thing to do but Dean would get in so much trouble. Do you think he would go to jail? I don't want to be responsible for that."

"I don't know whether Dean would go to jail or not but you should call the police, even though there is a chance of that happening."

Rory nodded, "okay".

Rory sat at the table with the phone in her hand.

"You did the right thing, Rory," Lorelai said gently.

Rory stared at the table, her eyes intently following the grains in the wood. "I feel happy for Jess now, but scared for Dean."

Lorelai went up behind the confused Rory and wrapped her arms around her slightly shaking body. "You did the right thing, I'm proud of you."

She simply nodded again.

Not long after, a policewoman arrived at their doorstep. Lorelai greeted her and brought her to the table. The woman sat down opposite Rory and began to ask her a few questions. Rory replied to all the questions calmly and although she was worried what Dean's consequences would be, she told the policewoman exactly what had happened and didn't try to purposely adapt the story to make Dean come off sounding better.

The woman nodded and gave Rory a smile, "thank you. You did the right thing, Miss."

She left and as soon as she did, Rory muttered, "everyone keeps saying it's the 'right thing' but I feel really bad for it."

Lorelai shook her head slightly, "you need to stop beating herself up for it. It _is _the right thing, don't worry about it."

Later that day, Rory went to the hospital to visit Jess. She smiled at him and sat down in the chair next to his bed. He was watching the tiny television on the wall opposite him. Some form of nature programme. When she arrived, Jess turned off the TV.

"Hey Rory," he smiled at her.

"Hi, Jess. I called the police."

He smiled approvingly. "That's good. Thanks."

She smiled back and caught his gaze. They held their eye contact and Rory slowly leaned forward. Their lips touched gently then Rory leaned back again.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?"

"Because us kissing was the cause of all this."

"Rory…" Jess's eyes melted into her's.

'_Dammit,' _she thought, as Jess slowly pulled her towards him and kissed her. She allowed him to pull her close and was careful not to lean on his chest. Rory wasn't sure she should be kissing him again but couldn't bring herself to stop. She had wanted to do this for a while and during that kiss at Luke's Diner, Rory realised how great kissing Jess was. She had just called the police on her boyfriend but even still, she continued to kiss the bad-boy.

_End of chapter 3. This chapter was pretty short but oh well. Please leave reviews_


End file.
